Forbidden love
by Gabriel is my Trickster
Summary: Afer total drama island/action and breaking dawn, gwen decided to go and live with her brother Jacob Black where she found out she was a werewolf, she also imprinted on a vampire, but not just any vampire, Duncan!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from twilight or total drama island**

**Quick summary- this story takes place after total drama island and action and after breaking dawn. Gwen has broken up with Trent and she moved in with her brother, Jacob Black (I know there not actually related but still) where she found out she was a werewolf. Duncan was bit by a vampire, and broke up with Courtney because of that.**

**Gwen pov**

I sighed as I heard the howl echo throughout the rez (a/n reservation, to lazy to spell it out every time), signaling the pack meeting. I ran forward, digging my claws into the ground. Ok, I might as well say it now, I'm a werewolf, and I'm not exactly normal. For one thing, I'm a female werewolf and we are extremely rare. Another thing is that all my senses are heightened when in wolf form. And finally, I have an extra ability; I can control the weather which is extremely weird because werewolves aren't supposed to have special abilities. Now everyone thinks I'm the freak of the wolves. Well, anyways I arrived into the clearing and took my place next to the alpha; I am the beta of the pack because of my ability and also because the alpha is my brother. I looked around as everyone arrived, when I smelt a familiar scent. It was the scent of vampires; the Cullen's to be specific. But there was also a new scent, a scent of a different vampire.

"As you can smell, the Cullen's have created a new vampire, whom we must explain the treaty to", Jake said to us in our minds. We all nodded our heads as the footsteps came nearer. Then, the Cullen's all came into the clearing. I watched as their leader, Carlisle, walked forward.

"Hello, I would like you to meet the newest member of our family, Duncan"

He held out his arm, and a teenage boy who looked to be about 17 stepped forward. He was wearing a black shirt, and ripped jeans. His hair was black with a green Mohawk, and he had multiple piercings on his face. I looked at him, and froze, for I recognized two things. One, I had just imprinted on vampire, and two, it wasn't just any vampire, it was Duncan, as in Duncan from Total Drama island. As in Duncan, Courtney's boyfriend.

**Ok so tell me what you think by hitting the review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer don't own tdi/tda or twilight**

**Authors note- this is Duncan's point of view, before he sees Gwen**

**Duncan's pov **

I placed my head against the cold window pane, trying to keep my heart from hurting anymore then it did.

"Duncan?" Jasper asked as he came into the room.

"Your emotions keep changing from anger to sadness, what's wrong?"

I flicked my fingers, and fire sprouted up. If you looked closely, you could see a picture of a girl in the flames. The girl had long mocha colored hair, and large brown eyes. It was my ex-girlfriend, Courtney. I had to break up with her because I was bitten by a vampire, and changed into one. When I became a vampire, I found out that I could control the element fire. Jasper nodded,

"It's hard to leave your old life behind, but we've all been through it", he said. At that moment, Carlisle came in,

"We have to go meet with the wolves now, Jasper, Duncan, let's leave"

We both stood up and ran out the back door. I followed behind my new family as we ran towards a clearing in the woods. We arrived to see a pack of huge wolves standing in a semicircle around two wolfs in the middle. The first one was larger then the other and he had russet colored fur. Beside him was a small black wolf that had silver streaks throughout its fur. Its tail, ears, and paws where also dipped in silver. It looked up and met my eyes. It had the most gorgeous teal colored eyes. And as soon its eyes met mine, my broken heart felt whole again. The russet wolf looked at the black one and growled at it. The black wolf lowered its head and whimpered. The russet wolf licked the black wolfs ears, and the two disappeared into the trees. When they came out, they were humans.

The man I immediately recognized as Jacob, the leader of the wolf pack. Beside him was a girl with short black hair, which had teal streaks through it. She looked at me and I froze. It was Gwen, my best chick friend from total drama island and total drama action.

"Hi Duncan" she said softly. I could only nod my head. She walked up to me, and gave me a gentle hug. When she pulled away I said,

"So you're a werewolf?"

"You're a vampire" she shot back, and I couldn't help but smile. Then Gwen's smile faded. She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and said,

"Duncan, I imprinted on you"

My smile faded as well.

**Please read and review, and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own tdi/tda or twilight "sob"**

**Gwen's pov**

I watched as the smile on Duncan's face disappeared as soon as I said those words.

"Just because I imprinted on you, doesn't mean you have to fall in love with me. You can always treat me as a sister or a friend or..." I said, but then he cut me off.

"Gwen, my heart has been broken for a long time. It's been broken ever since I had to leave Courtney, and my heart has always been hurting. But today, when I saw you today, I felt something. My heart felt whole again." He spoke quietly, and then looked up at me.

I could feel the tears pooling up in my eyes, threatening to spill. I took a step forward and hugged him long and hard. Duncan pulled back, and raised my chin with his hand. Then, he leaned in and touched his lips to mine.

**Alice pov**

I smiled as Duncan and Gwen kissed. They were so cute together. Suddenly, I couldn't see them any more. Instead, I saw a girl with long mocha colored hair turn around. She ran up to Duncan, followed closely by a boy with shaggy black hair, and a guitar strapped to his back. I watched as the girl stopped short, and I heard her ask

"Duncan? Is that you? And who are you with?" I turned and looked in the direction she was talking to, and I saw Duncan standing with his hand in Gwen's (**a/n. Alice has worked on her visions and can now see werewolves, I know it's not true, but hey, it's a fan fiction) **Then a sparkle on Gwen's hand caught my eye. I was about to put two and two together, when the black haired boy spoke,

"Gwen, what are you doing here? Why are you holding hands with Duncan? And why is there an engagement ring on your hand?" Then I was pulled out of the vision. Nobody seemed to notice that I had just had a vision, except for Edward. I shook my head, telling him not to say anything and ruin this moment for Duncan. The poor guy had been heartbroken for so long and I didn't want to hurt him anymore. But I knew it would have to be done. Just not know.

**Courtney pov**

I sighed. I missed him so much. It hurt to even think his name. Sure, I had Trent know, but it just wasn't the same. I ran a hand through my hair. My hair, which I was planning on cutting and dyeing. Anything that reminded me of him had to go. And my hair was one of those things. I flipped onto my back, trying not to cry. But the little thoughts nagged me; they made the tears run down my face. What if you never hear from him again? What if he's hurt? What if he's forgotten all about you? And then the most horrible one. What if he's found someone else, who he loves more then you? I heard footsteps on the stairs, and I immediately tried to hide my tears. If anyone saw me like this, I would never hear the end of it.

Trent opened my door and walked in.

"Hey princess, what's up?" he said it as a joke, but that was the thing that made me crack.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! It reminds me of-of Duncan"

"Hey, I miss Gwen like you miss Duncan, but we have each other now"

I nodded my head trying to understand, but now I missed him more then ever. I just had to see him one more time, and no one was going to stop me.

**So what do you think. Did you love it? Hate it ( I hope not)? Any suggestions? Read and review **

**XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own tdi or twilight (or the movie up)**

**Duncan's pov **

I quickly checked my pockets again, making sure that it was there. Seeing that it was, I took a deep breath, and headed outside. I walked toward my dark green motorcycle, and climbed on. The bike roared to life, and I headed onto the highway. I know I could've run, but I thought it would be easier to just ride there. I saw the small house on the edge of the woods and I pulled up to it. I parked my bike, and walked into the house, only to be talked by Gwen.

"Duncan!" she screamed into my ear.

"Hey sunshine, what's up?" I asked

"Oh it's a new Disney, Pixar movie that's supposed to be really good" she said with a smirk. I smiled back at her, and kissed her cheek.

"You know lying on the ground on top of each other can give an older brother the wrong idea. Immediately, I sat up, forcing Gwen to sit up as well. Jake stood in front of us, shaking his head back and forth.

"Hey Gwen, before we go can you go and change into a dress or something?" I asked. She nodded her head, and ran upstairs, leaving me with Jacob.

"I know what you're planning tonight." He said.

"How?"

"My imprinted has a father who is a mind reader, and you live with him. Edward read your mind and decided to tell me"

"Did you tell Gwen?" I worriedly asked.

"No, just take care of her, and don't take her away from me. She is my little sister." Jacob answered. I nodded my head, understanding that he loved Gwen, and didn't want any harm to come to her.

At that moment Gwen came down the stairs. She was wearing an emerald green strapless dress that had a slit on the right leg. It fit her perfectly, and it made her look amazing. Her usually straight hair was up in a half ponytail, and her eyes were sparkling.

"You ready to go?" she asked. I was speechless, so I only nodded. She hooked her arm through mine and we walked out the front door. I helped her onto my bike, and we rode through the trees. We sped onto the highway, and I pulled up to Gwen's favorite restaurant that bordered onto the ocean. She gasped, and hugged me, not needing to say anything, her actions spoke louder then words. We went inside and were immediately seated. As Gwen ate, I just sat there. I am a vampire, remember, I can't eat. She finished, and I stood up. I led her onto the beach. Gwen ran out in front of me, and then turned back. She walked towards me, and linked her hands with mine.

"Duncan, you have something planned, I can tell. What is it?" She looked up at me, waiting for an answer. Instead of telling her what was going on, I took a deep breath. It's now or never, I thought. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the little green, velvet box. Then I bent down so I was on one knee, and I opened the box, revealing the gold ring inside. Gwen placed her hand on her mouth, unable to speak.

"Gwendolyn Catherine Black **(sorry I don't know what her middle name is) **I love you. You were the one to heal my broken heart. You were the one to show me what love really is. I will never be able to even look at another girl, for I will always be comparing them to you. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live. I have to be with you forever. I need to be with you forever. So I need to ask you this. Will you marry me?'

Even though it was only a second, it felt like a decade had passed well I waited for her to answer.

"Of course, I can't love anyone else" she said. With that, I placed the ring onto her finger, stood up, and kissed her.

**So that's that. What do you think? Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, goes into a corner and starts crying**

**Oh and just a side note, Gwen, Duncan and the other tdi members are all 19 years old**

**Gwen's pov**

I couldn't believe that I was engaged! I have never been so happy, but even though I still had about two months till the wedding, Alice was insisting that we should go dress shopping right away. So now me, Leah, my maid of honor, Nessie, Bella and Alice (my other bridesmaids) were all walking into a store called "Natalie's bridal". I walked in with everyone, and then watched as Alice walked up to the counter, telling the lady about our appointment. The woman nodded then came over.

"Hi, I'm Natalie, owner of this store. I won't be helping you today, but my new employee Courtney will. Now what type of dress are you looking for?" She said. Before I could answer, Alice butted in.

"She's looking for a form-fitting strapless dress that has a couple folds and some black on it, preferably black vines with black leaves and flowers"

Natalie nodded, writing it down on her clipboard. She placed the pencil back into the back of her messy red bun.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go tell Courtney that you're here, and you can head to the dressing room" I nodded, and walked into the small changing room, waiting for Courtney. I heard a knock on the door,

"Can I come in, I have some dresses for you to try on" a soft voice asked. Then a girl came in, holding a couple of dresses. I looked at her, she had shoulder length mocha colored hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a gray pullover sweater, and tan riding pants. She turned and froze, and so did I.

"Gwen" She asked.

"Gwen, it's me Courtney from tdi, your engaged? To who?"

"Hey Courtney, umm I'm engaged to a guy named Duncan, you don't know him:" It was only a little white lie. She smiled and grabbed the first dress. She helped me into it, and led me out to show everyone. I looked into the mirror and hated it. The dress had a heart shaped top with a black ribbon. The skirt was a mermaid style and to from fitting. Leah immediately shook her head.

"I don't like it" I said. Courtney nodded her head.

"Ya it just is not your dress" she said. Back in the change room, I tried on the second dress. I looked in the mirror and gasped. It was exactly what Alice had described. When I walked out, everyone let out a sigh.

"That's it" Nessie said. I felt the tears streak down my cheek. Bella came up, and gently hugged me.

"Congratulations Gwen. That dress is stunning on you" Courtney smiled as she pinned a veil into the back of my pony-tail. Then she handed me white gloves, which I pulled on. I loved everything about the dress. It was perfect.

"Hey court" a voice yelled. A guy with shaggy black hair went up and kissed Courtney's cheek. I froze as I stared at the guy. It was Trent. He turned and saw me, and all I could see on his face was hurt. He turned, and walked away.

**Ok that's this chapter. I know this is kind of weird but I want at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. I don't won't to be picky, but I like to know what you think. **

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

**Gwen's pov**

I looked over at Courtney. She was looking down, shaking her head.

"Let's get you out of that dress" she said, and led me back to the dressing room. As we walked out of the room, Courtney walked away to go let Natalie know that I was purchasing the dress, As soon as she was out of hearing range, I walked over to my bridesmaids.

"Alice, I thought you had a vision about how those two would find out" I hissed.

"Sorry, the future's never exact" she muttered. Then she froze.

"That's not good" she whispered.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked. She shook her head. Courtney was walking over towards us.

"Hey, Gwen, I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out with me, before you leave, because we haven't seen each other since tdi….so ya"

"Of coarse, is it ok if my friends come to?" I asked. She nodded, with a smile on her face. Quickly we bought the dress, and headed out.

We followed behind Courtney, as she led us she led into a small restaurant, then to a table, where Trent was sitting. He smiled when he saw Courtney, but when he saw me he just glared. Leah looked at me, with a question in her eyes. _Not now_, I mouthed. She rolled her eyes.

"So Gwen, I still can't believe your getting married" Courtney said.

"Ya its so wonderful" Trent muttered sarcastically. I looked at him,

"If you really have a problem with me, then good-bye" I said, then stood up and walked out. I could hear my friends following me out. But I also heard Courtney, and Trent walk behind me as well.

"Gwen, wait!" Courtney cried, and then she gasped. I looked over, and snarled. Three vampires stood in front of us. The one in the middle was the only male, with short black hair. The two females were identical, with long, straight black hair. They all had red eyes.

"Courtney, Trent, get inside now" I muttered.

"No, were staying here" Trent retorted.

Normally, I would have attacked him, but now there were three angry, human drinking vamps in front of me. I began to shake allowing the wolf inside of me to come out. I opened my eyes, and bared my teeth. Beside me, Leah did the same. The two females growled, and leapt at us. I jumped out of the way, and then I pulled my self onto her back, and ripped her head off. I jumped off, and ripped the rest of her into pieces, throwing them into a pile. Concentrating on the weather, I willed lightning to hit it, and start a fire, which it did. Leah had destroyed the other female; she was in the fire as well. We both turned to where the male was, or where he used to be. Alice and Bella had taken care of him. Now to face the music. I turned to see Courtney and Trent staring at us, terror in their eyes. I pulled on Courtney's pant leg, signaling her to follow me. I led them into an alley. Alice tossed me some clothes, I quickly phased, then turned to face them.

"I'm a werewolf, but not the normal kind, I just turn into a giant wolf, I also have the ability to control the weather, and Bella and Alice are vampires. Bella's a shield, Alice is physics, and Nessie is half vampire, and half human. Any questions" I finished and looked over at them.

Trent and Courtney just stared at me.

"Wow, I dated a freak "Trent cried. All I could do was stare at him.

"Don't talk to my girl like that" said a steely voice. Duncan came and stood beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist, and then leaned in, to press his lips to mine. Courtney just stared at us.

**Courtney's pov**

I watched shocked as Duncan kissed Gwen, and she kissed him back. Then I remembered that Gwen said that she was engaged to Duncan, my Duncan.

"What's wrong Sunshine?"

"Nothing, Dunc" Gwen said. Duncan smiled at her, and ran his hand through her hair. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. I could feel the tears leaking down my face. How could he love her?

"Oh I forgot. Werewolves imprint on one person, that person is basically there soul mate, and well I imprinted on Duncan" she said, with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't breath. My throat closed up, and I fell to the ground, gasping. I looked up to see Gwen and Duncan staring into each other's eyes. That's the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

(A/n _this is Courtney's dream)_

_I looked around, I was in a forest. I heard a giggle, and turned to see Gwen and Duncan kissing. I ran, not caring where I was going, but I ran into a brick wall. What? I looked up to see Trent holding me up. I looked into his eyes to see that they were red. I took a step back, and hit something. I saw a wolf snarling at me. It was Gwen. She looked back at Duncan, and he nodded._

"_Who needs her, she's just a stupid human" He hissed. Gwen smiled evilly and jumped at me._

I sat up, and ran a hand through my hair. I was on the couch in the bridal shop. Was it all a dream, I thought, but I saw a piece of paper beside me. I looked at it. It was a wedding invitation for Gwen Black and Duncan Cullen's wedding. Beside it was a note. I picked it up and read it

Dear Courtney,

I'm sorry that I had to leave, but thank you for the help with the wedding dress. I know the whole mythical creature thing is crazy, but you are still one of my really good friends. Duncan and I talked it over, and we were hoping that you, Trent, and everyone from Total Drama Island could come to our wedding. Please consider coming. We would really appreciate it.

Thank you for everything

Gwen.

What could I do?

**Ok everyone please, please, please review**

**Please with a cherry on top**

**Vampirelovers345**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unfortunately I don't own anything ….sob…..**

**Gwen's pov**

I sighed, as we looked through wedding invitations. Duncan looked at me,

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed me gently. Of coarse we were interrupted though,

_'Don't patronize,_

_I realize, this is my self, and this is my real life'_

Quickly I grabbed my cell.

"Hello"

"Gwen, this is Courtney" I stood up, and walked outside

"Hey what's up Court?"

"I got your letter, and I just wanted to say, that well, I talked to everyone from tdi and we all decided that we will come to the wedding, but, before the wedding, I think that we should all come down, and we should get the whole story"

"Ok, come down tomorrow night and I will explain everything"

"Talk to you later"

"Bye"

I walked inside, and sat down. Then I slammed my head against the table.

"The tdi cast is coming tomorrow night" I said. Duncan rubbed my back,

"It's going to be ok; we'll explain everything to them" he said, looking into my eyes.

Then my phone beeped, signaling that I had a text.

_Gwen,_

_I was able to get everyone BUT Heather, Lindsay Beth, Eva, and Chris_

_Courtney_

That's weird I thought to myself. Well except for Heather not coming, but hey it's Heather. Duncan looked at the message to.

"Weird" was all he said.

I laughed and went back to the torture that Alice called wedding planning, when suddenly, Alice gasped.

"What?' Jasper asked her.

"The volturi has a new leader, his name is Chris", I had just taken a sip of water when she said that. And that water was now all over Jake.

"Chris?" Duncan and I yelled at the same time.

Alice held up here hand.

"Ya and he wants to eliminate everyone who was on a show called total drama island."

I think my face was as pale as Duncan's now.

"We were on Total Drama Island." Duncan said slowly.

"Is that good or bad?" Emmett asked from the corner, where he had been sent to for breaking the table.

"What do you think?" I cried.

"Ah bad?"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner" I said.

**Courtney pov**

What was I doing? I was actually dragging people into a different country.

"Girl you better have a good reason for making us come out here!" LeShawana yelled, basically reading my mind.

"Ya what are we doing here any ways?" Bridgette asked, from the back of the crowd, where she was standing with Izzy of all people. She and Izzy had changed. They were both pale, and crazy beautiful. Izzy's hair was now a fire red, and was straight, while Bridgette's had gone white blonde and Taylor Swift curly. And they were both wearing hoodies, shielding their eyes.

"Listen ok, it's about Gwen and Duncan" I said quietly.

"Is something wrong with them?" DJ asked, being the ever caring one.

"No their both fine, but their getting married, and invited us to the wedding, but the wedding isn't for two months but they need to explain some stuff to all of us."

I was met by everyone's shocked faces.

"Can I see the invite?" Izzy asked. I nodded and handed it over to her, half-expecting her to try and eat it or something. She read it out loud.

"You are invited to share in the marriage of Gwen Black and Duncan Cullen" She froze their, and so did Bridgette.

"Cullen?" Owen asked his voice different. He and Ezekiel had just arrived and like Bridgette and Izzy, they to were both pale and inhumanly beautiful. But you could see Owens and Ezekiel's eyes, and they were red.

"Black, Jacob Black!" Izzy cried.

"You mean Gwen's a mutt?" Bridgette asked.

"That means Duncan's a leech" Owen said.

Everyone else looked at each other, not understanding what they meant.

"I think that what their talking about might have something to do with what Gwen and Duncan have to explain to us" Trent muttered underneath his breath.

"Well what are we doing at the airport then?" LeShawna asked.

"Let's go then Dudes!" Geoff yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

I rolled my eyes at Geoff, though I had to agree with him.

"So were going to see where Gwen lives?" Cody cried excitedly.

"Dude she's getting married" Trent answered bitterly.

"Oh right"

I rolled my eyes, and headed outside, followed by everyone.

"So how like are we going to like get their?" Katie and Sadie asked.

"I don't know Gwen arranged transportation" I answered truthfully. At that moment a large black limo pulled up. A tall man with russet skin stepped out of the passenger side. The man was huge, and he had only a pair of jeans on. He had on no shirt, showing off his abs, and all the rest of his muscles. He walked towards us, and then stopped in front of me.

"Get in" he said coldly.

"Excuse me, but who are you" I replied in the same cold tone.

"Just get in"

"Not tell you tell me who you are!"

"Fine, I'm Jacob Black, Gwen's my little sister, now get in the car"

"Fine" I muttered and jumped in the car

We pulled up in front of a huge white house. I stepped out of the car and gasped. Gwen was standing outside the house. Duncan was beside her, with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Jacob walked out of the car, and stood next to the red head, Renesmee. Then Gwen stepped forward.

"I think it's time to explain everything" She said.

"Some of us know part of the story and we need to here the full thing" Bridgette said as she walked towards Gwen. Then Bridgette grabbed Gwen and pulled her into a hug. When they parted, Bridgette said,

"Tanya told us most of what had happened when Carlisle called her, but I think we need you to explain it" Gwen nodded.

"Come with me" She said. And we followed her into the house.

**KK that's this chapter. Thanks to TdiBridgette for her idea, about some ****other**** vamps, so please review this chapter**

**Vampirelovers345**


	8. Chapter 8

**The only character I own is Breanne, Emilie belongs to TdiBridgette**

**Gwen's pov**

I turned to face everyone sitting in the Cullen's living room.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked, afraid.

"You're a werewolf, and Duncan's a vampire. And you two are imprinted?" Cody said. I nodded.

"That sums it up" Duncan muttered with a smirk.

"Oh and Chris is after us?" Bridgette asked. I nodded at that. Everybody groaned.

"What a surprise" Izzy cried out. Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Then a phone ringing broke the silence. I turned and grabbed the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Are there two vampires that are not apart of the treaty with you?" Seth's steely voice rang out.

"Describe them Seth"

"One has fire red hair that's pin straight with side bangs, the other has white blonde hair that's really curly," as he described them I looked over at Izzy and Bridgette, they fit the descriptions perfectly.

"Why?" I asked,

"My imprint Breanne, and Embrey's imprint Emilie went missing today, we found them today being sucked dry by those two leeches, the weirdest thing is though, is the fact that there vampires already"

"What?"

"I know, weird right, but I'm going to bring them over now?

"K bye"

I turned to look and took a breath.

"Izzy, Bridgette did you two bite humans?" I asked slowly. Izzy looked down, well Bridgette met my eyes. And she nodded. I just looked at her. I sat on the edge of the coach. Duncan sat beside me and put his arm around me. He pressed his lips against my forehead, and gently whispered,

"It's going to be ok"

Then the door slammed open. Seth walked in, with a girl pressed against his body. She turned to look at me. Her hair was chin length in an old style bob. The color was a dark chocolate brown, with blonde streaks through out it. She was about 5'6.

"This is Breanne, my imprint; she's a vampire, obviously and she has a special ability. She has telekinesis looked up and nodded.

Embrey walked in holding the hand of a girl with waist long dirty blonde hair. She was probably the same height as Breanne.

"This is Emilie, her ability is that she can make you feel nothing, sort of like that Alec dude"

Emilie waved slightly. Then Seth and Embrey turned on Bridgette and Izzy. I could see a fight about to brew.

"Wait!" I cried, jumping in between them.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, so don't fight! Where going to need all the help we can get to take out Chris"

Seth and Embrey looked at each other and nodded. So did Bridgette and Izzy. Then Breanne spoke up.

"Is there anyone who was a part of total drama island who isn't here?"

She asked, her voice sounding like a bird singing. I froze when she said that.

"I should have known." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked. I was about to answer, when Justin interrupted me.

"That's not important, what's important, is the fact that all these vampires look better then I do!" I turned and snarled at him. He immediately stopped whining.

"I know who's helping Chris" I said looking around the room, when no one spoke up, I said the name.

"Heather"

**Ok that's the chapter. Please review!!!! And if u have any ideas please put them in the reviews and I will see what I can do.**

**Thanks 4 reading this chapter 3**

**Vampirelovers345**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- none of the tdi and twilight characters belong to me. Emilie belongs to tdibridgette and Breanne belongs to me.**

**Courtney pov**

When Gwen said that, I knew it had to be true.

"Then if it is Heather, I bet you that her two followers Lindsay and Beth are a part of it too" I said as I stood up. Everybody who was a part of tdi nodded.

"Well what are we going to do?" Trent asked.

"Ya I do not want to die!" Cody added. We all looked at where Gwen and Duncan were standing.

"We fight" Gwen said simply.

I felt my breath catch. I couldn't fight! Not after what Gwen had told us about vampires and werewolves. We would all die. Edward looked at me and nodded slightly.

"We have to try and fight unless we all want to die, I personally will help you" Breanne said, with Emilie standing beside her, nodding.

"The humans should come with us, they should learn how to fight to, in case any of them are bitten" The blonde male, I think his name was Jasper, said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go fight." Duncan said, looking around, his eyes meeting mine. I nodded, unable to do anything else.

We were in a meadow. I sat on the grass, surrounded by the rest of the tdi cast. A black and silver wolf came and sat next to me.

"Gwen?" I asked, unsure. The wolf nodded her large head. Hesitantly, I stroked her head. The wolf laughed. Suddenly Gwen stood up and walked over to a huge russet wolf. She sat next to it, and it licked the fur down on her head. She shook her head, and the russet wolf laughed. Gwen growled at it and stood up. Suddenly the two of them where in the middle of the crowd.

"Apparently Gwen and Jacob are going to show us a little example of a high tension fight" Edward said with a laugh.

I watched as the two wolfs began to circle each other. Jacob leapt at Gwen. Gwen turned on her hind legs, and then grabbed Jacob by the scruff on his neck. The russet wolf turned and flipped over so that he was on top of Gwen, holding down. Then for some reason Gwen smirked. Suddenly a blast of lightening slammed into Jacob. He yelped, and jumped out of the way. Gwen took this advantage, and pinned Jacob on the floor.

"Well it looks like Gwen won." I said. Gwen nodded her head and laughed loudly. She got off of her brother and ran over to Duncan, where she tackled him. He smiled and kissed her furry head. He sat up and pulled the black and silver wolf into his lap. I turned my head to watch where Breanne and Seth were fighting against Emilie and Embrey. It was pretty amazing.

"Wow, they can all fight, I could've never imagined Gwen being able to fight like that." Trent muttered into my ear. I nodded. A huge snarl suddenly came from the field. I turned to see Izzy fighting the huge vampire named Emmett. It was hilarious. Izzy kept jumping just as Emmett was about to tackle her.

"This is crazy" LeShawana said.

"I can't believe that Chris wants to kill us, wait I can actually believe that" I muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Well why aren't you surprised?" a voice stated. We all turned and gasped. Standing in front of us, was the one and only Chef Hatchet.

**Ok everyone please read and review, I would like at least 7 reviews before my next chapter. Also it might take awhile for me to update, I am going away for a couple weeks so ya. Once again please read and review.**

**Vampirelovers345.**


	10. Chapter 10

**K I am sorry that I have been away 4 so long, please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but I do own Breanne.**

**Jasper pov**

I watched as the man came forward. Gwen lunged and snarled. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. She turned and looked at me with her large teal eyes, begging me to let her go. I felt it then. I felt so much love for her. I turned to look at Duncan. He was staring at Courtney, love in his eyes. I could also feel the love he had for Gwen. But it was a brother type love that he felt for her. Alice was staring at the black haired boy, Trent. She felt the same thing for him as I felt for Gwen. Great another thing to worry about. Nobody loved the right person anymore.

**Gwen pov**

I stared at Jasper, feeling so many emotions. So I turned and looked at Chef. I growled loudly, ready to attack him.

"Easy there" Jasper whispered.

"Arthur Hatchet?" Carlisle asked.

"Your first name is Arthur?" Owen asked.

"Family name, now I know that Chris is after you all, so he sent me, sorry but" he yelled and ran towards us. I jumped and tackled him; Jacob leapt up beside me, and pinned down his arms. Rosalie knelt at his head.

"No were sorry" she said, and slammed her hand through his heart. Blood flew all over the ground, soaking it.

"One down, so many more to go" Bridgette said. I climbed off the body and nodded my head. We had so much training to do. We would never be able to defeat Chris.

Jacob looked at me. He shook his head, meaning that we would beat Chris. I sat down, curled my tail around my legs and hung my head. I was upset, I was afraid, I was tired. I felt like that we would be destroyed. Normally when I was upset Duncan would hug me. I felt a cold arm slip around my shoulders. But it wasn't Duncan, he was talking to Courtney. I looked up at Jasper.

**Trent pov**

I was amazed. That blonde girl had just killed Chef. I turned and saw the pixie girl looking at me. She smiled. I turned again.

"Wow" Courtney whispered from beside me. I was about to say something but someone beat me to it.

"I know its crazy isn't it princess" Duncan muttered. Courtney turned to look at him her eyes as wide as a full moon. He looked back at her and half smiled. She blushed bright red.

**Courtney pov**

I blushed as red as a tomato. Duncan was talking to me again. He called me princess again. All I could feel was love. Wait, wait, and wait!!!!! He was getting married! But then why was he calling me princess? This made no sense. I shook my head; we had more important things to take care of. We had to beat Chris. But how could I help, I mean I was just a human. I couldn't fight, I was weak. Duncan looked at me.

"It's going to be ok princess" He whispered and quickly kissed my cheek. He moved so fast, that no one saw him. I touched my cheek, not understanding any of this.

**Duncan pov**

Why did I just kiss her? I mean I loved Gwen, I really did, but maybe I loved her in a different way then I thought I did. I turned and saw her sitting with her head down. Jasper sat next to her, his arm wrapped tightly around her. If a wolf could blush, Gwen would be blushing right now, as Jasper hugged her. This was so weird, why was everyone trying to get with the wrong person? I stood up; it was my turn to fight. I walked over to the center of the field, where Bella was waiting to fight me. I guess the love mix-up would have to wait until after we destroyed Chris.

**Alright that's this chapter. Who do u think Gwen and Duncan should be with?? Put it in Ur review, so please read and review lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As usual I don't own anything but Breanne. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please keep reviewing, it makes me smile lol.**

**Gwen pov**

I looked up at Jasper, when I heard a rustle. I turned around and saw bright red eyes in the bushes. I was on my feet, and ran after the eyes. The creature ran but I summoned down lightning, causing the vampire to fall to the ground. I jumped on their back holding down their arms. Suddenly the love I was feeling for Jasper disappeared and was replaced by all my love for Duncan. It was this vampires fault. Oh were they going to pay. I pulled the black hood back, and froze. _It was Beth._ I recovered quickly, and snarled at her.

"A werewolf" she whispered. I growled at her again, and dug my teeth into her neck. I pulled her back towards the clearing. Duncan jumped onto his feet.

"Gwen, ohmigod are you ok?" he asked. He knelt down and placed his arm around me.

"Go change into human form, I'll deal with this traitor." I nodded and ran into the trees. I quickly phased, pulled on a sports bra and a pair of sweat pants that said wolf on the back. I walked back out and saw a fire blazing. Both Izzy and Duncan were fueling the fire with their special abilities. Duncan turned and walked towards me.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, it was Beth who was messing with our emotions. I can't believe that I doubted my love for you, I will never do that again." He muttered, ashamed.

"I'm sorry to, but I will always love you" I replied. He smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss, not caring who saw.

**Courtney pov**

I could feel my heart break as I watched Duncan and Gwen kiss. I ran into the forest, sobbing, and fell to the ground. I curled up into a ball, and wept. Why? Why couldn't Duncan love me? I suddenly felt two arms slip around me and pick me up. I looked up and gasped.

"Well won't you make good bait" Heather said with an evil smirk on her face. I kicked her as hard as I could, but I think I just broke my leg. I screamed out in pain.

"Shut up" she growled, baring her teeth. She closed her eyes, and we disappeared.

We appeared in a dark room. Heather dropped me onto the cold ground. I sat up, and screamed.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Still as annoying as ever I see" a silky voice came from above me. I looked up.

"Chris Mclean" I muttered.

"Good to see you to" he said with sarcasm.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing much, we just want some bait to tease them with, and if not we can just kill you" Chris replied with a grin.

"I think that we should just kill her when we start the fight" A short girl (I think) said as she walked into the room.

"I love the way you think Jane" Chris smiled down at her. She smirked back at him.

"Eww evil love" I muttered. Jane turned and let out a growl.

"Can I torture her?" Jane asked. Chris thought for a minute, then smiled, and nodded. Jane grinned and stared at me. I shrieked, and fell to the ground; it felt like my body was on fire. I wanted to die, but the fire kept burning.

"You had enough?" she whispered evilly.

"Yes" I screamed.

"Too bad." She yelled back. I cried out again. I don't know how long Jane tortured me, but finally she stopped. I lay on the floor gasping for breath. Then my breath stopped. My vision began to fade into black. My whole body felt numb. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move.

"Well it looks like she's dying, take her back" Chris's voice rang out. I looked up again, and all I could see was Duncan's face. With all the strength I had left, I lifted my arm and touched his face. My hand began to fall. Gwen grabbed it.

"We will avenge your death" She whispered.

"Thank you" I breathed. And then I gave in to the darkness.

**Gwen pov**

I held Courtney's hand as her heart beat slowed, then stopped. I let her hand drop to the ground, and I stood up.

"We may not have liked her very much, but we have to get revenge for her" I said, as strong as I could. Everyone looked at me and nodded.

"We will defeat Chris, if it's the last thing we do, we will destroy him." Bridgette said with a touch of sadness in her voice. Alice gasped suddenly.

"The fight, it's going to happen, in two days." She whispered.

"What do we do, we don't have time to prepare?" Someone cried (I think it was Trent)

"It doesn't matter, we will fight, and we will win" I replied. Duncan slipped his arms around my waist.

"I agree" he said. I nodded my head. It was now or never. It was do or die.

**Ok, ok for all Courtney fans I'm sorry but I hate her so I kind of wanted her to die. Sorry. There will probably be only a couple more chapters, about 3 or 4, just to let you know. Anyways please review this chapter and I will get the next one up faster. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating for so long, anyways here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer- I only own Breanne and I will never own tdi or twilight no matter what I bribe the original owners with.**

**Chris pov (were you expecting that?)**

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was just so good looking; I mean my hair is like perfect. I heard the quite shuffling of feet and I quickly kissed my reflection good bye. Bringing my gorgeous head up, I saw the old ruler of the Volturi kneeling at my throne. What was his name? I knew it was the name of a candy bar. Let's see now, Snickers? No. Kit Kat? No. Hershey? Not that either. Umm Aro!! That what it was. I am such a genius.

"Hello Aro. What's up dude?" I cried out. Aro looked down and I heard him mutter

"Don't kill him, don't kill him" He looked up and smiled a fake smile.

"Sir I am just letting you know that we are ready for the fight that soon approaches" I sat back and nodded my head. I knew that I was going to get revenge on those stupid cast mates and now I was. The best type of revenge, death. I threw back my head and cackled loudly. I love being evil. Aro looked at me, and ran like hell out of my throne room.

I lay my head back, and pulled out a picture of myself. Grabbing a pen, I started practicing my signature. A huge thud sounded out from outside my door. Heather followed by Lindsay walked into the throne room. They both looked different since the change. Heather's hair had grown back to her chin and she was really pale with bright red eyes. Lindsay's hair reached down to her ankles (weird right?) and she was pale as well, she was wearing one blue contact and her other eye was red. They had both developed powers; Heather could teleport and Lindsay had hypnotism which she could make anyone as dumb as her as long as they were looking into her eyes. And then there was my power, I could persuade anyone to do anything just by having them here my voice and look in my eyes. It was awesome. Jane walked in between them and walked up to me. She smiled at me and kissed me. You're probably wondering how I got Jane to get with me. Remember my power? Well that's how I got Jane to be with me. I loved me.

"So when do we kill the rest of the cast?" Heather asked, bored.

"Ya Chip when?" Lindsay said, still as stupid as ever.

"I don't know soon" I replied.

"Now all of you out of here, I have some important things to attend to" They all walked out. As soon as the door shut, I pulled out my mirror.

"Did you miss me" I whispered and kissed my beautiful face.

**Gwen pov**

I rolled out of bed and thought about the night that I had gotten engaged, Duncan and I had celebrated in the best way possible. But I was worried. That might have been the only time that I got to have that with him. It had been a month since then. My stomach suddenly hurt. I ran to the washroom. I knelt over the toilet and puked. I stood up and walked out of my room and into Duncan's cold arms.

"Morning sunshine" He said with a smirk, and then he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled at him, and then my stomach rumbled again. Duncan turned his head, and knelt down to my stomach. He listened closely, and then froze.

"Gwen you can't fight" he whispered gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked up at me, his eyes shining with happiness but also with sadness.

"You're pregnant, I can hear the baby" I brought my hand up to my mouth. I could hardly breathe. I was pregnant.

"You're what?" Jacob yelled. He ran up to Duncan and grabbed his neck. I ran over to Jake and grabbed his arm. Jake looked at me, and touched my face. We just stared at each other and finally he let go of Duncan.

"Gwen obviously can't fight, so who can stay with her during the fight" Jake said, looking around. Bridgette stood up.

"I'll stay with her" She said with a gentle smile. One of the new werewolf's, Rob, stood up as well.

"I can stay to, that way we can protect her" he said as well. Duncan looked at me,

"I'm staying, Rob, you fight, Bridge and I will handle it" He said, and walked over to me. He slid his arm around my waist and he pressed his lips to mine. Bridgette stood beside me, and smiled. I felt safer then ever.

"But I want to fight" I said. Duncan looked at me.

"I can control the weather, I can help." I whispered.

"Fine as long as you stay away from physical fighting" Duncan said,

"And I'm staying with you" he added. I nodded my head. Then we heard a bang. We ran outside, and I heard a gasp. The volturi stood in front of us.

"Ready for a fight" Chris said.

**Ok so what do you think? Please review, I want at least 10 reviews and I will get the next chapter up sooner, so ya please review and I will be happy lol**

**Thanks for reading =D**

**Vampirelovers345**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know everyone probably hates me because it has taken forever for me to update my stories, I was very busy with sports, theater, school work, ect., but to be honest, I've read my stories over, and I don't believe that they are very good. The only one that has some possibility is Forbidden Love. I am so close to finishing that story, so I will. This will be the final chapter of Forbidden Love.**

** Once again, I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to finish this story, I do hope everyone can forgive me, and that everyone enjoys the last chapter of this story. Please also read the authors note at the end of this story.**

**Thank you, and enjoy**

**Gwen pov**

I couldn't breath. This was it. We were either going to die, or live. Simple as that.

"Gwen." Duncan whispered. I looked up at him.

"I love you" he said, squeezing my hand.

"I love you too." I replied, trying hard not to cry.

Low snarls began to sound from both sides of the field. All of the human's heart rates sped up incredibly.

"Oh for the love of me! Can we get this fight on the road already? I want to go back and look at my gorgeous face!" Chris yelled.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

I lost sight of Duncan almost immediately.

"Duncan!" I screamed, overcome with worry and fear. A cold arm slipped around me. I looked up and saw Esme.

"Come on" she said, and pulled me to a tree. Holding tightly onto me, she leapt up onto a branch.

"Esme, I'm scared" I whimpered, when I never tried to show fear.

"I know" she replied, and hugged me gently.

"I'll stay up here with you." I looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you so much," I said. Then I looked out on the battlefield.

Pieces of vampires were everywhere. Fires blazed throughout the field as well. I saw Bridgette missing parts of an arm, firing streams of water at a small black haired male vamp. I closed my eyes and willed for a bolt of lightning to strike the vampire. He burst into flames right away. Bridgette looked shocked, but then kept moving.

I looked at another part of the field and saw Emilie and Breanne fighting together, with Seth and Embrey circling near them, attacking any vamps that came to close to their imprints. I turned my head slightly and saw Jasper ripping a very familiar looking vampire apart. All of a sudden I realized why she looked so familiar. It was Lindsay.

"They're fighting really well." I said to Esme. I got no reply.

"Esme?" I asked, turning around. Esme was gone. Crouching in her spot was Heather.

"Oh I'll enjoy killing you," she hissed, baring her teeth. Everything inside of me was screaming at me to go wolf on her and rip her apart. But I couldn't risk harming the baby. I willed another bolt of lightning to strike down and hit Heather. The lightning hit the empty spot where Heather had been seconds ago. The lightning caused the wood of the branch to start to split. I heard the wood crack. I couldn't leap to safety; I knew I was going to die. Two arms grabbed me out of the air, and then I was deposited back on the ground. Heather growled meanly at me, standing over me.

"Finally I get to watch the life fade from your eyes. This is going to be so entertaining." She hissed. She leaned down and grabbed me by the neck and hauled me up. Her nails dug deeply into my neck, narrowly missing the main veins in my neck. All the oxygen was escaping my body; I could feel all the muscles in my body seizing up. Blood started to drip down my neck, my vision started to go black. Then all of a sudden the intense pressure was gone. I collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

I looked up and saw Heather being held up by Owen while Duncan ripped her head off. I smiled, overcome with relief that Duncan was alive. He was at my side in an instant.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine now, you don't need to worry." I answered, touching his face gently. He smiled down at me, covering my hand with his own.

"!" A totally insane laugh echoed throughout the field. Everybody turned and saw Izzy clinging to a tree. She was flinging fire at random members of the Volturi, and laughing like a maniac.

"Fear me, fear me. FEAR ME!" She shouted.

"Isn't she amazing?" Owen said, drooling.

"Yeah, sure she is." I responded, rolling my eyes.

**Jacob pov**

I saw Duncan crouching beside Gwen, looking ready to kill anyone who came near her. Good, at least I knew my little sister was safe. We had lost so many already; I wouldn't be able to stand loosing her. Esme was gone. Quil was gone. Rob was gone. Ezekiel was gone. Katie, Geoff, Noah and Sadie were also gone. A lot of the vamps had lost parts of their bodies, leaving huge scars along their arms, shoulders, and legs. Rosalie had been attacked by a huge buff girl with a unibrow, but Emmett destroyed her. Rose would have huge scars; she would never be as beautiful as before. It was kind of ironic in my opinion.

We had almost won though. We just needed to get to their leader. If we killed him, we knew the rest of the Volturi would surrender. The only question was how we got to him. He was being protected by a number of vampires, who killed anyone that came near them. There was literally no way we could get through them.

"_We'll get through them Jacob" _Leah said through the mental link we all shared. I nodded my head, and the rest of the pack came to where we were.

"_We attack as a unit. We might not get through, but hopefully we can create a large enough diversion for someone to kill him"_ I told my pack. They all nodded their heads, and we turned to attack.

**Duncan pov**

I turned my head as the wolves whipped by us, heading for Chris. I stood up, and allowed a ring of fire to circle Gwen.

"Duncan?" she cried, scrambling to the edge of the flames.

"No one will bother you when you are surrounded by fire, I'll be back, I promise. But right now, I need to finish Chris." I said, and then turned to follow the wolves. They were attacking the circle, tearing apart vampires in an attempt to get to the leader of the Volturi. I ran around behind them, smashing a vampires head in as I passed. I saw Jacob leaping at Chris, but Chris batted him away as if he were a weightless fly. I could hear Jacobs's bones breaking when Chris's arm made contact. Jacob flew back, and landed on the ground. He wasn't moving. Chris was laughing proudly; glad of what he had done to Jacob. Anger surged through me, and I went to pounce at Chris, but someone beat me to it. A black and silver wolf darted through the sudden pouring rain and launched itself at Chris. It latched its jaw onto his shoulder, teeth scraping at his neck. Chris screamed a very high pitched girly scream, and tried to remove the wolf from his shoulder. The wolf wouldn't budge. It moved its jaw slightly and Chris's head half came off.

"I'm too pretty to die!" He shouted right before his fell to the ground. The wolf dropped to the ground, and turned to face the remaining vampires. The rest of the vampires slowly raised their hands in surrender. The wolf grunted, then ran over to where Jacob lay with Nessie crouched at his side. I watched as one minute there was a wolf, and the next minute it was Gwen, pulling on shorts and a sports bra as she ran. She skidded to a stop next to her brother. I ran over so I was beside her.

"Why did you phase?" I asked.

"Chris was not getting away with what he did to Jake, I had to do something." She said her eyes still on her brother.

"But what about the baby?" I asked. Finally Gwen looked up at me. She rested her hand on her stomach.

"The baby's fine. I can feel it." She whispered. I put my hand on her shoulder as we stood there in the rain, allowing it to wash over and clean us, as if it could wash away all the pain we had just endured.

**4 years later**

I laughed as my daughter ran up to me, clinging on my leg. My wife laughed as she kissed my cheek. I smiled at Gwen and kissed her lips, then leaned down and swung my half werewolf, half vampire daughter into my lap. Courtney Esme Cullen smiled up at me.

"Where are Aunt Nessie and Uncle Jake? And Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose? What about Uncle Jasper? And Aunt Alice? Or Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella? And all your friends like Bridgette and Izzy! And everybody else?" She asked curiosity gleaming in her oddly colored goldish teal eyes.

"They are on their way over sweetie. They'll be here soon." Gwen said running a hand over Courtney's black haired head.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart" I looked over Courtney's head and met Gwen's eyes.

"And I love you Gwen."

"I love you too Duncan."

**Well that's it. Forbidden Love is now officially done. I hope you liked the last chapter, and if you didn't I'm sorry. I want to apologize once again for taking so long to update, but I am glad that this story is finally finished.**

**I want to give a special thanks to TdiBridgette; she really helped me out with this story by giving me some really good ideas.**

**Another thanks to Mrs. Emmett McCarthy Matthews and PearlAngel16 for reviewing so much on this story, I really appreciate guys.**

**I want to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story; it means so much to me. I know it took me a while to finish this, but thank you all for sticking with me and this story; all of you guys are awesome. :D**

**Once again, thank you all.**

**Vampirelovers345**


End file.
